Nobody's Home
by 0LilMissTrouble0
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts a few years later Harry started to realise that as everyone around him started to age and grow older Harry stayed stuck in his twenties. Deciding to leave the Wizarding word Harry hoped to find what he is looking for in his travel to find a new home. What he did not expect was to find his home in a king and a soldier.


**Nobody's Home**

By: 0LilMissTrouble0

Category:Harry Potter x Twilight

Rating: M ( Possible Mpeg)

Pairings: Harry x Aro x Jasper

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR TWILIGHT ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND STEPHENIE MEYER I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY!

THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ

THE LYRICS IS LOSING GRIP WHICH BELONGS TO AVRIL LAVIGNE PARTS OF THE LYRIC IS CHANGED TO FIT WITH THE STORY I DO NOT OWN THIS LYRIC!

**Summary:** After the final battle at Hogwarts a few years later Harry started to realise that as everyone around him started to age and grow older Harry stayed stuck in his twenties. Deciding to leave the Wizarding word behind after this discovery he went away from his friends jealousy and hate. Harry hoped to find what he is looking for in his travel to find a new home. What he did not expect was to find his home in a king and a soldier.

**Chapter 1**

"Harry maybe if you let me take a few more sample of your blood we might be able to fix you," Hermione stared at Harry.

" No Hermione, I won't allow anyone to take any more of my blood and I don't need to be fixed I just want to live my life and be as normal as possible," Harry groaned in a tired voice.

"But Harry think of all the thing your blood could do? We might even be able to create immortality and everyone can live and not worry about death, you're being very selfish," Hermione's voice rising in her excitement.

"I'm selfish!" Harry Exclaimed, "This is my body and we are not meant to be immortal have you learnt nothing from Voldemort, I was chosen by Death because I didn't want the Hallows," Harry laughed sadly at the irony." You know I didn't want any off this, You more than anyone should know that all I wanted was to be a normal boy but this is out of my hands, the fates have again chosen me to be Deaths Master because they knew I didn't want this. What about you Ron what do you think about all of this and where's Ginny i haven't seen her in weeks?" He turned to Ron glowering.

" I agree with Hermione Harry, you are being a right selfish prat. I bet you've even been lying to us all these years about throwing away the Hallows," Ron glared at Harry.

All Harry could do was stare at the both of them in shock and disbelief at this betrayal of their friendship. He couldn't believe that they would hate him for something that he had no control over, after all they were the Golden Trio.

" Get out," Harry said softly.

When they didn't move he shouted, " GET OUT!"

As his two ex-friends moved to the door in anger Ron turned around and Sneered at Harry in a condescendingly, " By the way Ginny's not here because she's been cheating on you with McCormack for weeks now, and by the way; while we were searching for those stupid Horcruxes she was actually dating someone the whole time. She only bothered to get back with your sorry ass because he died in the final battle." With a bang of the door his two best friends since his first step into the wizarding world were gone forever.

As the truth of Ginny's betrayal behind his back hit him, he felt as though he had been stabbed in the back. Harry knew that his friendship with Hermione and Ron had been rough lately, but the fact that his girlfriend only got back with him as a useless backup and has been cheating on him with a known playboy broke his heart.

He knew that after he found out the truth about his immortality he wouldn't be able to die happily with Ginny, as they grew old and had children together. But he never though that she would do something like this to him. He thought that they were in love with each other, they'd been together since the final battle at Hogwarts for Christ's sake.

Harry knew that now certain things had come to light, he had to get away at least for the moment until he planned on what to do next. And the only place he knew where he could let go for one night and be welcomed as a friend was at a little pub in muggle London, where nobody knew who he really was.

As he walked to the pub in the rain, Harry thought what his next plan should be. He knew he had to leave the wizarding world, he couldn't take any more of their mood swings one minute they saw him as their saviour, the next they were ready to turn their backs on him because he no longer depicted how they wanted him to be portrayed. Harry decided right then that he would no longer care about what the wizarding world think of him, he will leave to finally start a life that he has always wanted

Pushing the door open into the pub Harry nodded to the owner as he walked towards the stage. " Everyone tonight we have a performance for you please welcome Hadrian Peverell," spoke the owner.

As Harry stood on the stage starring out toward the blank faces in the crowd of the club, he closed his eyes and started to sing.

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?

Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say

I was left to cry there

Waitin' outside there

Grinnin' with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

You, you need to listen

I'm startin' to trip, I'm losin' my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some guy you placed beside you

To take somebody's place?

When you turn around can you recognize my face?

You used to love me, you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case, everything wasn't okay

I was left to cry there

Waitin' outside there

Grinnin' with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

You, you need to listen

I'm startin' to trip, I'm losin' my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Cryin' out loud, I'm cryin' out loud

Cryin' out loud, I'm cryin' out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care, then I don't care

We're not goin' anywhere

Why should I care?

'Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care?

If you don't care, then I don't care

We're not goin' anywhere

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE :D

PLEASE NO FLAME 3


End file.
